


Noise Complaint

by eratothemuse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Stripping, back in my day we woulda called this a lime, horrible cop and lawyer themed pickup lines, mainly fluff tbh, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Sonny hates dry-cleaning things after not getting a good use out of them, so when his girlfriend has a thing for cop outfits, and he gets to revisit the days of being required to wear one, he decides to put the uniform to good use before he has to get it cleaned the next day.





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

“Hold on; I’m coming! I’m coming!” you shout at the door from the other end of Carisi’s apartment, having been waiting for him to come home from work up until then. You take a look out of the peep-hole, wondering in confusion why there’s a cop standing outside, his head tilted down so that you can’t recognize his face under the uniform’s hat. That is, until he glances towards the door again. You immediately make to open it upon recognizing your boyfriend, despite your confusion as to why he hadn’t just used his own key.

“Ma’am,” Sonny begins, trying to look serious and imposing in his uniform, but the twitch of his lips betrays him, “Mind if I come in?”

You roll your eyes and move away from the door as to let him inside, giving a nod, “Sonny, what’s all this about? Did you lose your key?”

“We’ve been receiving several calls about noise complaints,” he replies as he comes into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him as he gives you a crooked smirk, “and there are going to be some more before we’re through.”

You nearly trip backwards at the horrible line, but it effectively makes you blush in accompaniment with Carisi’s eyes trailing flirtatiously over your body, “Is this all because I told you about my thing for the uniform this morning?” Carisi takes a step towards you, cornering you between himself and the arm of his couch. He towered over you. Or, at least, it appeared that way with the extra height the hat added to his already tall stature.

And you’d never really thought about it too much until that morning, with the way the cop’s uniform had seemed to hug Carisi perfectly in all the right ways. Deep blue bringing out the hue of his eyes. It was a refreshing difference to his usual suit and tie that he’d wear as a detective, and you had to admit it that morning when he had been getting ready to head to some undercover mission he’d had.

But here he was, looking just as positively amazing in the uniform now as when you’d first saw him in it. The only difference was the way he was looking at you. It was enough to make any girl swoon, and a few guys, if you were being honest. With the way he looked down at you in a way, oozing authority even with his amused grin, but at the same time having that dark look of lust in his eyes that trailed over the length of you.

“I’m gonna’ need for you to take a seat while I get your official statement,” Carisi’s voice is lower than before, accent coming through a little thicker and you find yourself obeying, your own smile coming to your lips as you begin to get the idea of what he intends to do. Before you move to find your seat on the couch, you reach forward, fingers finding the dark fabric of his tie.

“Well, Officer, wouldn’t you like to get a little more comfortable, too?” your smile widens in time with his eyes, loving the sight of him realizing that maybe he was into this more than he’d realized, too.

“I’m on the job, but,” you can feel his adam’s apple bob as he reaches up to grip your hand, aiding in the loosening of his tie, “it is pretty warm in here.” Pushing the jacket off his shoulders, he flings it over the back of the couch easily enough. You wind up taking his tie with you when you sit, twirling it around your fingers as you eye his moving to the top button of his shirt. Carisi’s hips sway a bit when he takes his step closer, button coming undone as he watches you spread your knees to make room for him between them, “You know, it’s illegal in all fifty states to look that sexy.”

“So am I under arrest, then?” you joke, giving him a teasing brow raise that makes him chuckle. You relish in the flush that comes to his cheeks. He was always a blusher, especially when you flirted back. You reach forward for his belt in an effort to bring him closer to you.

“Anything you say can and will be held against you,” Carisi reaches down to grab your hand at his belt, moving it to the buttons of his shirt resting across his abdomen.

“Naked Sonny Carisi Jr,” you smirk, working to untuck his shirt as he completes the task of unbuttoning it, watching his long fingers fumble at your comment.

He breaks, a loud huff of laughter coming from the back of his throat as he nods his head, “Gladly, but first, I’ve gotta get out of this uniform.”

“Keep the hat?” you ask, your own blush flaring at your request.

He pulls off the uniform’s shirt, leaving himself bare-chested and with an excited grin on his lips while he reaches up to adjust the hat, “Let’s adjourn to the bedroom and we can make a deal.”


End file.
